Secret 'Storybrooke' Story
by OnceUponDreamer
Summary: Quatorze candidats. Ils ont tous un secret, je leur ai confié une mission: le garder à tout prix pendant dix semaines. Mais sauront-ils relever ce défi sans être démasqués ? Et surtout, n'oubliez pas, méfiez vous des apparences...
1. Prélude

**Bonsoir!**

 **Après des mois et des mois d'absence, je reviens de nulle part... Oui, oui je sais, vous m'en voulez et vous voulez me taper! Mais bonne nouvelle, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire (SwanQueen forcément, on change pas une équipe qui gagne :P) et comme d'habitude, j'essaie de faire de l'inédit...**

 **Connaissez-vous Secret Story, l'émission de télé-réalité? Hé bien, moi j'ai décidé de fusionner Once Upon A Time et cette fameuse émission de télé-réalité! Imaginez les secrets de fous, les embrouilles, les couples qui se forment et se déforment, tout cela sous l'oeil avisé de l'Auteur... Bref, j'en dis trop, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous me pardonniez mon absence au fur et à mesure des chapitres :D (J'essaierai de publier deux chapitres par semaines)**

 **Enjoy! Mwah!**

 **Rien ne m'appartient :)**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quatorze candidats. Ils ont tous un secret, je leur ai confié une mission: le garder à tout prix pendant dix semaines. Mais sauront-ils relever ce défi sans être démasqués ? Et surtout, n'oubliez pas, méfiez vous des apparences...

Comme chaque année, les habitants de la Maison des Secrets doivent se soumettre à un règlement, celui de l'Auteur. Ce règlement tient en dix points que chacun devra apprendre et appliquer rigoureusement, sous peine d'être sévèrement sanctionné.

1\. Se taire immédiatement et cessez toute activité lorsque "L'Auteur" se manifeste.

2\. Faire sans attendre ce que vous demande "L'Auteur" et ne jamais contester une de ses décisions.

3\. Ne jamais couper la parole à "L'Auteur".

4\. Ne jamais refuser une mission secrète ou une mission collective.

5\. Ne jamais révéler l'existence de sa mission secrète.

6\. Justifier de manière claire et honnête un vote pour les nominations.

7\. Ne jamais parler des nominations entre vous.

8\. Ne jamais avouer son secret personnel à un autre candidat.

9\. Ne jamais demander à parler à "L'Auteur" dans un autre endroit que le confessionnal.

10\. Toujours appeler la voix "L'Auteur" lorsqu'on s'adresse à lui.

C'est tout...pour le moment.


	2. La liste des secrets & des candidats

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Merci déjà pour ces premières reviews et messages, comme toujours vous êtes des petits choux!**

 **Alors pour ceux que le concept "télé-réalité" trouble, ne vous inquiétez pas. La télé-réalité n'est pas mon truc, et je ne fais que m'en inspirer dans l'unique but que chaque personnage se dévoile réellement. Je vous explique la situation:**

 _Les personnages principaux de OUAT se retrouvent enfermés dans une maison par l'Auteur. Chacun a un secret, ignoré de tous. Le but de l'enfermement est de pousser chacun à révéler qui il est vraiment et à faire tomber les masques. Pour certains avec humour et légèreté, pour d'autres avec gravité et douleur. Se réconcilier, s'aimer, se manipuler, se torturer, se déchirer... Chaque personnage décidera du chemin à emprunter. Mais quelles seront les conséquences de ce huit-clos?_

 **Je continue la mise en bouche, en vous dévoilant...** **tadaaaaaammm**... **la liste des secrets et la liste des personnages! Je vous prépare des petites surprises, le but étant de vous faire rire, de vous surprendre et de vous toucher bien entendu! J'ai hâte de commencer à vous faire partager cette fiction. (hihihihihi)**

 **Rien ne m'appartient (enfin l'histoire si, mais pas les personnages)**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Liste des secrets

1\. Je suis bisexuel(le).

2\. Je suis naturiste.

3\. J'ai 500 conquêtes à mon tableau de chasse.

4\. Ma mère s'appelle Harry.

5\. J'ai été bonne sœur.

6\. Mon ex-conjoint est dans la maison.

7\. Mon ex-conjoint est dans la maison.

8\. J'ai eu une liaison avec une personnalité politique importante.

9\. Je suis fan inconditionnel(le) de Lady Gaga.

10\. Je suis complice de l'Auteur.

11\. Je vis avec une balle dans la tête.

12\. J'ai la QI d'Einstein.

13\. Je suis nanophobe (la peur des nains).

14\. Je suis miraculé.

Les candidats:

Emma

Snow

Belle

Ruby

Zelena

Lily

Regina

Robin

David

Hook

Marco

Rumplestilskin

August

Will

C'est tout... pour le moment.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Alors, quelques suppositions déjà? Vous pensez savoir quel secret appartient à tel candidat? J'ai hâte de lire vos suggestions! (héhéhéhéhé)**


	3. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Alors déjà, de nouveau merci pour vos commentaire, toujours au top! Au sujet des secrets, certains ont des idées géniales mais je suis rassurée de voir que vous êtes encore loin de ce que je vous réserve! *rire sadique***

 **Bien, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, voici ici le premier vrai chapitre de cette fiction. Cela commence lentement... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela vite gagner en intensité... :D**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si :)**

 **Mwah! 3**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le noir. L'obscurité comme seule vérité. L'absence de lumière comme angoissante réalité. Chaque membre de son corps adossés à un fauteuil douillet, Emma éprouve pourtant un sentiment lourd d'inconfort. Elle le sait. Elle se trouve dans une situation des plus anormales. Elle ne voit rien. Elle se sent brumeuse, étourdie. Ses muscles engourdis peinent à se réveiller. Elle inspire profondément. Son instinct de survie lui intime l'ordre de rester calme, attentive et concentrée. Ne pas paniquer. Alors qu'elle tente de percevoir ce qui l'entoure, un gémissement, suivi d'un juron résonne. Immédiatement, la jeune blonde réagit. Un léger soulagement l'envahit. Cette voix, elle la connaît. Elle n'appartient pas à n'importe qui...

\- MAMAN ! Maman, tu vas bien ?

La tentative de la Sauveuse de communiquer avec sa mère échoue lamentablement. Sans comprendre réellement ce qui se passe, Emma est assaillie par un brouhaha, un vent de panique porté par une multitude de voix. Des cris qui s'entremêlent dans un vacarme qui laisse la princesse abasourdie.

"Emma ?"

"Oh mon dieu !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!"

"Merde, ma tête !"

"Snow, c'est toi ?"

"Oh, c'est pas vrai !"

"Qui est là ? Amour ? AMOUR ? Tu es blessée ?"

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

"Pourquoi on est dans le noir ?"

Bien que le climat soit des plus confus, Emma finit par discerner plusieurs tonalités. Premièrement, celles de ses parents, puis celle de Hook, son petit-ami, et enfin celle de Regina, ce qui, étrangement, la rassure une fraction de seconde. Il est toujours bon d'avoir une personne d'une grande puissance capable du pire comme du meilleur dans son camp. Mais l'inquiétude refait surface et s'intensifie rapidement, inhalant chaque poussière de calme et de lucidité. Qui est présent dans cette pièce ? Où sont-ils? Qui est derrière tout cela ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole et qu'elle tente de couvrir le raffut, une forte lumière émerge et illumine la pièce. Emma cligne les yeux avec grand peine. Le regard enfin clair, la blonde observe les alentours avec précaution, toujours sous l'impulsion de son instinct de Sauveuse.

Un luxe indescriptible émane de l'immensité des murs. La peinture rougeoyante, balayée par de superbes nuances dorées, intimide le regard circonspect de la jeune shérif. Des miroirs, des tableaux, des décorations grandioses et mystérieuses ornent chaque pan de chaque paroi, épaississant la lourdeur de l'atmosphère déjà écrasante. Emma, l'esprit vaporeux, baisse les yeux et jauge chaque personne présente à ses côtés. Tous installés dans des fauteuils style victorien de velours rouge flamboyant, positionnés en cercle. Si elle est rassurée de constater que sa famille, son compagnon et la mère de son fils sont bel et bien présents, ainsi que ses amis Belle, Ruby, Marco, August et Will, elle a la très désagréable surprise de découvrir d'autres occupants moins, beaucoup moins plaisants : Zelena, Robin, et...

\- LILY ?

Emma ancre son regard bleu dans celui de son amie d'enfance avec stupeur. Ahurie, la jeune brune peine à prononcer le moindre mot. Un silence inconfortable et pesant s'installe. Chacun se toise avec stupéfaction et surprise, puis avec consolation ou dégoût. Personne ne prononce un mot, quémandant silencieusement une explication à cette mascarade. Immédiatement, Emma cherche le regard de ses parents, mais n'y trouve aucun réconfort : abasourdis, les Charming se révèlent perdus à mille lieux de leur réputation héroïque. Elle se tourne alors vers Regina. Cette dernière semble hypnotisée par la présence de sa sœur qu'elle toise avec un rictus écœuré. Chaque cœur battant dans cette pièce semble tétanisé, accroché à une seconde qui dure, dure, dure. Comme anesthésié. Comme dans un rêve, un cauchemar, une réalité seconde. A cet instant, Emma se dit que c'est peut-être le moment de paniquer... Elle remue faiblement ses muscles endoloris. Dans un élan de lucidité, la voix tremblotante, la jeune blonde prend la parole.

\- Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

A cet instant, alors que personne n'est en mesure de répondre, alors que tous ressemble à des toxicomanes à l'aube d'une crise de manque, blafards et sonnés, une voix amusée et sadique surgit. Émanant des murs, des rideaux, du cœur même de la pièce.

« Toujours à poser les bonnes questions, Melle Swan. Que faites-vous tous ici, si bien entourés, par vos amis, ennemis, famille, rivaux ? »

Le silence. Lourd de sens. L'attente de réponse gravée sur chaque ride des visages présents.

« _Aucune idée ? Personne ? Voyons, voyons... J'ai connu certains d'entre vous un peu plus perspicaces et plus bavards que cela..._ »

Un rire léger et sarcastique résonne. Tout le monde s'observe, les yeux vides, écarquillés. Tout le monde craint le pire. Parce que tout le monde a reconnu la voix qui résonne. Celle de l'Auteur. Fluette et sournoise. Puissante et vile.

« _Bien... Puisque personne ne veut prendre la parole, je vais vous expliquer de la manière la plus limpide qui soit la raison de votre présence, mes très chers compagnons._

 _Tout d'abord, comme vous l'avez constaté, chacun est assis sur un fauteuil de velours rouge. Sur le bras droit de chaque fauteuil se trouve une petite boîte. Et dans cette petite boîte, se trouve un parchemin. Lisez chacun le vôtre._ »

Sans un mot, chacun s'exécute, comme des automates. Le bruit du papier froissé est la seule musique qui résonne. Lancinante et terrifiante. Puis, comme la tension ne semblait pas encore être arrivée à son point culminant, un silence de plomb s'installe. Glacial. Le regard d'Emma suit progressivement les quelques mots inscrits sur ce petit bout de vérité, sidérée, puis lève les yeux et voit de nombreux visages se décomposer.

« _Comprenez-vous maintenant la raison de votre présence ici ? Il est temps de faire tomber les masques, de dévoiler réellement ce que vous êtes. Les mensonges, les manipulations, les tromperies rythment chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde le monde dans lequel nous vivons. J'ai pris plaisir à modeler vos vies, à vous rendre fou, à user de mon pouvoir. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, une certaine lassitude s'est emparé de moi. Et j'ai souhaité aller plus loin, vous confronter face à vos secrets les plus intimes._

 _Eh oui, mes amis, est inscrit sur chacun de ces petits papiers votre secret le plus inavouable, celui que vous ne souhaitez révéler pour rien au monde, celui que vous refusez d'assumer et qui gâche votre vie, votre liberté, vos choix, vos décisions..._ »

\- C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! LAISSE-NOUS PARTIR ! TU NOUS AS DROGUE ! ESPECE DE...

La voix nerveuse de Zelena retentit comme un écho violent et cassant. Elle se lève violemment, puis se met à courir dans toute la maison, hurlant, cherchant une porte de sortie. D'autres, comme Gold, observent ses compagnons d'infortune avec une grande méfiance, serrant le poing, protégeant son secret le plus honteux dans le creux de ses doigts. David regarde Snow avec effroi et cache rapidement le papier dans l'une de ses poches. C'est l'hystérie, la panique, le chaos.

« _Mes chers amis, inutile d'essayer de vous enfuir. Vous êtes enfermés. Pour de longues semaines. Dix exactement. Votre but : conserver votre secret et découvrir celui des autres. Si votre secret est découvert, je vous écarterai immédiatement de la course à la victoire... Car oui, victoire il y aura. Je promets un gain d'une valeur inestimable au plus fin stratège de cette maison : un bonheur sans nuage, une fin heureuse comme vous en avez tous rêvé ici... Les cartes sont entre vos mains. Le sortilège de semi-conscience étant encore actif, je vous laisse donc naturellement récupérer, comprendre votre situation ... C'est tout... pour le moment._ »

Tout le monde se dévisage. Choqués. Et encore, le choc semble être un bien gentil sentiment comparé à la violence des émotions qui s'entrechoquent dans chaque regard. Ruby, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, éclate de rire. En guise peut-être de désespoir.

\- C'est une blague, pas vrai ? Il nous fait marcher ? Il va nous faire sortir hein ?

Incertaine, Emma hoche la tête, n'osant plus prononcer le moindre mot. L'Auteur est un sadique. Une incommensurable ordure de première poubelle. La jeune blonde jette un œil à ses compagnons de malheur. Chacun avec ses souffrances, ses regrets et ses secrets. Aucun d'eux n'arrive à trouver la paix, pour une raison ou une autre. La promesse d'une futur sans nuage allait persuader quelques uns de dépasser les limites du raisonnable. Les cœurs pures comme les âmes les plus sombres. Emma, elle-même, était tiraillée entre une violente appréhension et une curiosité poussée à son ultime point. L'hystérie de Zelena, le silence angoissé de Gold, le regard glaçant de Lily, la posture inconfortable de David... Tout, absolument tout, porte les esprits fragiles vers une indélicatesse malsaine. Et lorsqu'elle croise le regard embrumé mais carnassier de Regina, Emma sait qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être attirée vers la tentation...

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Bon, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu! Et s'il ne vous a pas plu, n'hésitez pas à le dire! ;)**

 **Et aussi, dernière précision: les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus long :)**


	4. Quelque chose cloche

**Bonsoir mes petits loulous!**

 **Avec un peu de retard, je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre. Merci encore mille fois de votre soutien! Toutes mes excuses, j'ai été débordée! :) Mais il est là! Et le prochain sera là jeudi soir! :P Il faut que je retrouve un rythme d'écriture! :)**

 **Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**

 **Mouaaack! 3**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! :)**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina ferme les yeux, des souvenirs l'assaillant dangereusement. Sa tête bourdonne, oppressée entre des images qu'elle aurait préféré oublier, un malaise physique dû sans doute à un enchantement de l'Auteur et le choc de l'annonce. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, elle ne se sent pas pas dépassée par les événements. Sa face obscure, sa maîtrise d'elle-même et son aptitude à affronter les pires situations s'immiscent dans ses veines et son esprit. Étrangement, ces prédispositions semblent inscrits dans ses gênes, dans son instinct, dans sa magie... Elle ouvre subitement les yeux, un souffle de panique s'insinuant dans son cœur assombri et tortueux. Sa magie... Sans prononcer un mot, elle scrute soigneusement les alentours. Focalisés sur leur situation rocambolesque et leurs état physique précaire, chacun ne semble prêter attention qu'à son petit centre de gravité. Regina inspire une grande bouffée d'air, se concentre puis place ses mains au-dessus de chaque bras du fauteuil. Aucune réaction, aucune chaleur, aucune étincelle. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Elle tente de se détendre au maximum. Nouvel essai, nouvel échec. Évidemment. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. L'Auteur est furieusement intelligent. Jamais il n'aurait eu la négligeance de laisser quelques prisonniers en pleine possession de leurs moyens. La Reine réalise que les intentions de l'Auteur sont plus que claires et violentes : exposer chaque protagoniste à ses pires angoisses. Elle esquisse un sourire. Bien que la perspective d'affronter ses démons et son passé ne la réjouissent guère, elle ne connaît que trop bien cette conjoncture. Contrairement à certains. Son regard se pose sur Snow et, inconsciemment, son sourire s'élargit. Bien que leurs rapports se soient sensiblement améliorés, Regina ne peut contenir un certain sarcasme à l'égard de son ex-belle fille. Et, alors qu'elle observe un peu plus attentivement cette dernière, elle se sent envahie par une curiosité d'une rare intensité : la jeune princesse semble méfiante à l'excès, le regard suspect, reptilien et fuyant, bien loin de sa bienveillance habituelle et agaçante. Quel secret peut embarrasser à ce point la parfaite Snow White ? Tandis que Regina se perd dans ses pensées intruses, la voix d'August, grave et posé, vient troubler le calme de la Reine.

\- Pas de magie ?

La mairesse se tourne vers lui, sans ressentir la moindre animosité. L'homme de bois ne lui a jamais inspiré ni haine, ni rancœur. Bien au contraire. Même s'ils n'ont jamais été proches, elle sent pourtant qu'il est digne de confiance.

\- Non, en effet, aucune magie.

August soupire, désabusé. Il observe avec dépit le capharnaüm assourdissant de la maison, puis se rapproche de nouveau de la Reine.

\- Il faudrait peut-être intervenir... ou du moins essayer de communiquer...

Regina sourit et d'un simple hochement de tête, encourage le jeune homme dans son initiative apaisante. Il se lève, se racle la gorge puis prend la parole.

\- S'il vous plaît... écoutez-moi...

Mais la tentative d'August échoue lamentablement, ce qui amuse la Reine. August s'approche de cette dernière, le regard suppliant, désirant silencieusement s'appuyer sur l'aura royale de l'ex-ennemie tant redoutée. Mais, alors que Regina s'apprête à venir en aide au jeune châtain aux yeux clairs, une autre voix tonne dans le tumulte ambiant.

\- CA SUFFIT ! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER OUI ?!

Loin de la stupeur générale, Regina sourit à l'intervention de la jeune blonde qui se tient fulminante face à tout le monde. Emma a toujours eu ce je-ne-sais-quoi d'impulsif, d'irréfléchi et de fougueux, trait de caractère qui a toujours le don d'intriguer la Reine. Comme si la peur de mal faire n'avait jamais été un problème. Une sorte d'innocence défensive à la fois charmante et énervante. Il y a quelques temps, cette attitude autoritaire et chevaleresque aurait profondément agacé la Reine. Mais maintenant... Si elle était complètement honnête avec elle-même, Regina avouerait qu'elle apprécie profondément ce comportement. Emma représente sans nul doute l'épaule forte, loyale et solide sur laquelle il est agréable de se poser. Et cela fait longtemps que Regina n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment de ne plus être seule émotionnellement. Alors qu'elle considère attentivement la jeune blonde, la Reine se crispe, submergé par un détail plus que urgent . Elle doit avoir une conversation avec Emma dans les plus brefs délais. Mais pour le moment, il faut se focaliser sur l'instant présent et tirer cette situation plus que déroutante au clair. Regina observe la Sauveuse prendre les choses en main avec un sourire doux, presque affectueux.

\- Bon, faut qu'on discute... Tous ensemble.

\- Discuter de quoi ?!

Lily, agressive, toise son ex-amie avec un profond dédain, ce qui agace la Reine. Mais Emma, elle, ne semble pas tenir compte de cette lâche intervention et reprend calmement.

\- De la stratégie à adopter.

David se lève brusquement, agité comme une puce. Quelque chose cloche... Le jeune roi semble en proie à une crise de nerfs proche de la démence. Sa voix tremble, ses mots s'entrechoquent à une vitesse incontrôlable et son regard passe d'un habitant à un autre, comme électrisé et furibond.

\- Ouais Emma a raison, c'est vrai quoi, c'est quoi ce délire, ce concept, cela ne rime à rien. Faut pas qu'on se fasse avoir hein, faut qu'on reste solidaire. AUCUN secret ne doit être révélé ! Parce que bon, hein... c'est facile... On doit être SOLIDAIRE !

Personne ne semble en mesure de rétorquer. Tous scrute David, fascinés. Sans grande surprise. En effet, plus que persuasive, l'attitude de David est intriguante. Regina se sent de plus en plus happée par la tentation et un désir indélicat. Et elle sent l'ambiance devenir de plus en plus pesante et malsaine, de nombreux regards étincelants et perçants centralisés sur un Charming plus qu'inquiétant. Le regard d'Emma sur son père se teinte d'une méfiance nouvelle et inhabituelle. Seule la voix fluette et naïve de Belle met fin à ce silence épais et dérangeant.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment ce que l'Auteur attend de nous...

\- Bien sûr que si, il cherche la scission.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'i gagner ?

La conversation entre Ruby, Belle et Hook tourne court, chacun d'eux n'ayant aucune réponse à la question formulée. Tandis que plusieurs groupes se forment et commencent à élaborer quelques stratégies, Will se rapproche de Regina.

\- Mais... On ne peut pas s'en sortir avec votre magie ?

L'ancienne Reine contemple Rumplestilskin, l'air entendu. Celui-ci reste stoïque, laissant comprendre qu'il sait que sa magie est elle aussi inefficace. Avec l'accord silencieux du vieux sorcier, Regina se tourne vers Will et murmure tranquillement.

\- La magie ne fonctionne pas ici...

Le rival de Rumple gémit bruyamment, lassé et anéanti par cet espoir envolé. Tandis qu'un silence aisé s'installe, le regard de Regina se perd sur ses « colocataires ». Et, alors qu'elle voit Robin discuter chaleureusement avec une Lily au regard carnassier et charmeur, elle sent un sentiment d'inconfort dévorer son cœur et vampiriser ses sens. Il faut trouver une solution... Rapidement.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Il est pas bien le David, il est pas bien! :D**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, un secret va être révélé... Hehehehehehe!**

 **Patience jusqu'à jeudi soir... *rire sadique***


	5. Le sage, la porte et le secret coquin

**Bonsoir mes loulous!**

 **Désolée du retard, j'ai été très malade durant mon jour de congé (et je le suis encore, grrr p*tain de grippe), du coup, je n'ai pu finir mon chapitre qu'aujourd'hui... :(**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... :/**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews si adorables! Vous êtes toujours au top, je suis à chaque fois tellement flattée et reconnaissante de voir vos messages! *.***

 **Pour la personne anonyme qui trouve que mon titre est "nul", ben je suis désolée, mais pour les titres, je ne suis pas très douée...**

 **Et pour ceux qui me demandent s'il s'agit de SwanQueen, même si cela ne paraît pas encore évident, ce sera OF COURSE du SwanQueen! Cela va se construire progressivement! ;)**

 **Bon allez, trêve de blabla! Voilà le nouveau chapiiiiiiiitre! Et comme prévu, un secret va être révélé... :D**

 **Mouack! :)**

 **Rien ne m'appartient (sauf l'histoire)**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Marco observe. Les esprits agités, les angoisses dominantes, les cœurs effrayés. Un absolu non-sens règne. Il voit la pureté se marier à l'obscurité, corrompue par la peur et par l'envie. Il soupire. Forcément, une part de lui comprend. Les paroles de l'Auteur se répètent en boucle. Comme une rengaine, une chanson d'été facile et entraînante, dangereusement voluptueuse. Une fin heureuse. La paix enfin trouvée. Il le sait, peu importe qu'ils soient habités par la candeur ou la noirceur, chaque habitant présent ici est animé par ce désir. Il le sait, rien n'est tout noir, rien n'est tout blanc. Dans la vie, dans les contes de fées, rien n'est aussi tranché. Rien n'est aussi radical. Ce n'est pas possible. Les frontières entre le bien et le mal sont floues, nuancées, de plus en plus indécises. Lui-même s'est approché des affres les plus ambigus pour protéger son fils. Il aurait été prêt à tout, et lorsqu'il y réfléchit un peu plus longuement, il sait au plus profond de lui qu'il aurait été capable du pire. Pourtant, il n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Non. Tout le monde s'accorde à le décrire comme un homme bon, aimant, sage bien que borné. Il se situe toujours éloigné des conflits. Il aide son prochain aisément et avec un total désintérêt. Il n'est certes pas irréprochable, mais il est loyal, fidèle et a bon cœur. Ou du moins, il fait toujours son possible pour agir avec altruisme... Tandis qu'il se perd dans ses pensées, il commencer à errer, visitant inconsciemment chaque pièce de la maison. Il laisse la parole et les décisions aux royaux, aux fous, aux sorciers. Lui n'est personne. Il préfère rester en retrait.

La bâtisse s'organise autour du rez de chaussé et d'un seul étage. Pour chaque niveau, une chambre commune, composée de sept lits, une salle de bain ainsi qu'un dressing. Si l'Auteur semble vouloir recréer une véritable vie en communauté, nul doute qu'il cherche aussi à favoriser l'émergence de deux clans bien distincts. Le vieil ébéniste rejoint la salle de séjour. Certains cherchent du réconfort, certains manigancent, d'autres tentent simplement de garder leur calme. Il continue son chemin et rejoint le couloir sombre et étrange qui l'intrigue depuis son arrivée et que nul ne semble avoir remarqué encore. Sans doute l'expérience des choses. Marco a toujours eu l'œil. Il sait discerner les détails les plus infimes, les égratignures les moins visibles. Il sait voir des choses que l'œil humain n'est pas toujours apte à distinguer. Une particularité sans doute due à son métier. Il avance dans la semi-obscurité du couloir. Grâce à de légères lumières fluorescentes éparpillées sur les murs, il parvient à atteindre la porte noire qui se dessine progressivement, tout au fond du corridor. Le cœur battant, le sang bouillonnant, il pose sa main sur la poignée. Il inspire, puis expire bruyamment. Il abaisse le levier. En vain. La porte est fermée à clef... Déçu mais sa curiosité plus que piquée au vif, il décide de calmement revenir sur ses pas et faire part de sa « trouvaille » aux autres. Si l'Auteur a placé cette porte ici, ce n'est pas sans raison. Il y a forcément une explication. Alors qu'il rebrousse chemin, et toujours dans l'optique de connaître les moindres détails qui l'entourent, Marco observe les lumières fluorescentes présentes sur les deux longs murs du couloirs. Il y a des chiffres, des lettres, des tableaux mais aussi des symboles. Une véritable énigme. Il fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce charabia peut-il bien signifier ? Il reste là, stoïque. Tandis qu'il commence à se creuse les méninges, curieux de connaître la signification de ces inscriptions lumineuses, une voix féminine légèrement et naturellement suave le sort de ses réflexions.

\- Marco ? Tout va bien ?

Le vieil ébéniste se tourne vers Ruby, souriant.

\- Pas mal et toi ?

\- Ouais, c'est... embarrassant toute cette histoire.

Marco comprend immédiatement le sous-entendu. C'est vrai que c'est embarrassant. Même plus. Le vieil homme mentirait s'il prétendait se moquer que l'on découvre son secret...

\- Tu as peur ma grande?

La jeune louve ne répond pas mais affiche une moue des plus expressives. Clairement déroutée, sans doute paniquée. Marco approuve d'un léger signe de tête. Il ne dit rien. Peut-être devrait-il la rassurer... Il a de la bouteille, comme on dit dans le jargon. Malgré les épreuves endurées, Ruby, elle, reste une jeune femme désinvolte, passionnée et spontanée. A ce même titre, elle devient plus vulnérable en situation dangereuse. Marco sait qu'il se doit de se montrer apaisant, même s'il n'a jamais vraiment su comment consoler autrui. En silence, il passe un bras autour de l'épaule de Ruby et la serre doucement. Puis après un temps, il la dévisage. Soulagée par cet étreinte presque paternel, la jeune femme sourit.

\- On va s'en sortir hein ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr... On va bientôt trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas ma grande. Regarde les autres, ils essaient tous de nous faire sortir d'ici.

\- Je ne crois pas...

Marco la toise silencieusement, le sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. La voix de Ruby s'éteint légèrement, une aura inquiète tordant ses cordes vocales déjà fragiles et tremblotantes.

\- Que veux-tu dire ma grande ?

\- J'ai bien vu les regards de Zelena ou encore de Rumple, j'ai senti l'adrénaline dans leurs veines... Ils sont tentés par la proposition de l'Auteur...

\- Hum... Tu sais comment ils sont. On sera plus fort, je te le promets.

Ruby se blottit un peu plus contre cette présence sûre et sage puis observe les murs fluorescents à son tour. Après un moment de profonde méditation, elle prend de nouveau la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- J'en sais foutrement rien, sûrement une petite énigme de l'Auteur pour nous rendre fou. Je crois qu'il est assez doué en la matière.

La louve rit légèrement. Marco sourit, heureux d'avoir pu apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de réconfort à la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Et tandis qu'ils reprennent faiblement leur contemplation des murs bariolés d'énigmes et autres cryptages, de violents éclats de voix émanent de la salle de séjour. L'ébéniste et la serveuse se regardent, inquiets et dans un même mouvement se dirigent vers le salon. Là, un drôle de spectacle les attend : des habitants prostrés, figés entourant une Snow et un David en pleine dispute, leur visage rougis par la rage. La voix de la princesse blanche, criarde et péniblement aiguë, tente de prendre le dessus sur celle de son mari, grave et roulante.

\- Attends, dis-moi clairement, qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par « Tu ne sais pas tout de moi », hein, ça veut dire quoi ? Depuis quand une femme a des secrets pour son conjoint ?!

\- Arrête un peu David, toi non plus, tu n'es pas clair ! Alors arrête de faire l'idiot et concentrons-nous sur l'essentiel !

\- Oh oui, faisons comme si tu ne me cachais rien ! Faisons comme si de rien n'était !

\- David !

\- Quoi David ? Hein ? Quoi David ?!

\- Je ne comprends pas, t'étais prêt à brûler tous les secrets et là...

\- C'était avant que MA femme ne se cache de moi ! Là, forcément, tu comprendras que je deviens méfiant !

\- Dis-donc, t'exagères, je ne t'ai posé aucune question sur ton secret ! J'étais prête à fermer les yeux...

\- HE BIEN MOI J'ÉTAIS PRÊT A TE LE MONTRER ! ALORS MONTRE-MOI LE TIEN !

\- ALORS LA, JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

Marco, comme les autres, regarde le couple royal se déchirer. Il ne sait que faire. Il a l'impression d'être dans un film, à l'instant crucial où toute la vérité va éclater et que toutes les lèvres sont suspendues à ces quelques secondes. Tandis que Snow positionne ses bras derrière son dos et ferme ses poings tellement fort que le père de Pinocchio voit ses phalanges blanchir, David se jette sur elle et tente de lui arracher son secret. Belle, Emma et August accourent vers eux et tentent de les séparer. Tout va très vite. Dans la bataille, David parvient à soutirer le petit papier des mains de sa femme. Un cri hystérique sort violemment de la gorge de la petite brune, qui tente de frapper le prince, retenue avec difficulté par sa fille. Le regard fou, David s'éloigne, déplie fébrilement le papier et pâlit dangereusement. Zelena s'approche de lui, féline et vicieuse, s'empare du secret de l'Ambassadrice de l'Amour Véritable. Après une brève seconde, elle éclate de rire, un rire fou et doucereux, puis lit à voix haute, tout sourire, devant une Snow suppliante.

\- « J'ai 500 conquêtes à mon tableau de chasse »...

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Voilà, on découvre un peu Marco et la conclusion du chapitre: Snow White est en fait une chaudasse! :P**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Le prochain chapitre sera pour mercredi prochain! Je m'intéresse un peu plus aux "méchants" et un petit moment Regina/Emma, je pense :)**

 **Je vous kiffe! :)**


	6. Un pacte inattendu

**BONJOUR A TOUS!**

 **Bon, je sais, je suis encore une fois très en retard... Et encore une fois je m'excuse!**

 **Merci, merci, merci pour vos petits messages! Je savais que vous seriez surpris de me voir transformer Snow en chaudière! :D**

 **Par ailleurs, je voulais remercier particulièrement ceux qui m'ont rassurés au sujet du "guest" qui m'a posté plusieurs commentaires étranges et pas très gentils :) Vous êtes des amours! Maintenant, j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse attention à "lui". D'ailleurs, s'il y en a qui ont des commentaires critiques à me faire, n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à toutes les réflexions :)**

 **Et si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, je répondrais avec grand plaisir!**

 **Voilà ce nouveau chapitre (un peu plus long), ça** **part un peu en vrille... :) Un masque va légèrement tomber... J'en dis pas plus!**

 **Merci encore! Je vous love!**

 **Mouack!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'extase incontrôlable et profonde. L'euphorie vicieuse de voir les beaux, les parfaits, les rois faillir, se déchirer et se morfondre dans l'humiliation. Zelena jubile. Lorsque ses sens cérébraux ont saisi l'instant, que ses lèvres ont prononcé ces quelques mots et que ses yeux ont vu la déchéance princière, la rousse flamboyante n'a pu s'empêcher de ressentir cette joie malsaine et voyeuse. Snow, la poupée des neiges, l'œuvre de l'Amour immaculé, l'héroïne blanche, a l'intimité aussi chatoyante que toutes les péripatéticiennes du royaume. Honnêtement, c'est drôle. Au début, Zelena n'a pas ri. Mais alors pas du tout. Lorsque l'Auteur a révélé sa petite surprise, elle n'a pas franchement eu envie de danser la Macarena. Loin de là. Se retrouver cloîtrée avec une bande d'idiots idéalistes adeptes de jérémiades en forme de bonbons dégoulinants ne figurait pas dans le top cinq de ses fantasmes. Faire face à l'un de ses secrets les plus embarrassants n'y était pas non plus. Du coup, l'hystérie s'est vite emparée de l'aînée des Mills. Le caractère volcanique et furieux de la sorcière de l'Ouest ne se marie que très mal avec les contrariétés, les imprévus et autres provocations. Déjà d'une personnalité peu encline à se dévoiler, la belle rousse a immédiatement senti le piège se refermer sur eux, comme s'ils n'étaient que des sauterelles entre les poings d'enfants mal éduqués. Avec un effroi non-mesurable. Mais là… Cette aventure prend un tournant totalement loufoque et réjouissant. Dans son fou rire, la plantureuse magicienne se délecte de chaque seconde : Snow, d'une couleur anatomiquement inexistante, prête à passer le reste de sa vie dans une toilette miteuse et David, en proie à une déflagration cérébrale, fixant intensément sa femme. Tandis que son rire s'estompe légèrement, Zelena croise le regard étrangement complice de sa petite sœur tant jalousée, qui semble retenir à grand peine une remarque sarcastique à l'encontre de son ex belle-fille. La rousse détourne immédiatement les yeux, prise au dépourvu par cet élan fraternel soudain.

Brusquement, une voix familière surgit des luxueux murs, mettant provisoirement un terme au supplice de la reine blanche.

« _Bien, bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas tardé mes chers amis. Déjà un secret de dévoilé ! Félicitations David ! Ta femme est désormais hors-jeu, et, bien que la manière n'y soit pas vraiment, le résultat est là._ »

L'Auteur se met à rire, doucereusement, tandis que Snow, les larmes aux yeux, semble se retenir de crier et d'injurier les cieux.

« _Ce démarrage sur les chapeaux de roues m'oblige à vous mettre en garde plus rapidement que prévu. Il est temps de clarifier certaines choses et d'évoquer les règles indispensables au bon déroulement du jeu. Écoutez-moi bien, puisque ces règles vous concerne TOUS, sans exception..._

 **Se taire immédiatement et cessez toute activité lorsque "L'Auteur" se manifeste**

 **Faire sans attendre ce que vous demande "L'Auteur" et ne jamais contester une de ses décisions**

 **Ne jamais couper la parole à "L'Auteur"**

 **Ne jamais refuser une mission secrète ou une mission collective**

 **Ne jamais révéler l'existence de sa mission secrète**

 **Justifier de manière claire et honnête un vote pour les nominations**

 **Ne jamais parler des nominations entre vous.**

 **Ne jamais avouer son secret personnel à un autre candidat, n'est-ce pas David...**

 **Ne jamais demander à parler à "L'Auteur" dans un autre endroit que le confessionnal**

 **Toujours appeler la voix "L'Auteur" lorsqu'on s'adresse à lui.**

 _Ai-je bien été clair ? Je l'espère pour vous. Il serait fâcheux d'échouer en raison d'une stupide erreur… d'appréciation… et de jugeote._ _Une seule règle enfreinte changera totalement le cours de votre aventure... Et vous n'êtes évidemment pas prêts pour cela._ »

L'Auteur pèse ses mots, appuyant sur chaque syllabe comme on s'épancherait sur une blessure infectée. Il s'exprime dangereusement, comme on caresserait la gorge d'une victime avec un couteau bien aiguisé. Un frisson inconscient s'empare de chaque épiderme. En dehors de cette maison, tout serait différent. L'Auteur n'est pas le plus imposant des sorciers. Mais, enfermés, sans magie, soumis à leurs peurs les plus intimes, à leurs secrets les plus enfouis, les habitants se sentent plus vulnérables et tels des marionnettes de bois sans âme, ils se taisent face au Créateur.

« _Quant à toi Snow White, maintenant que ton secret a été découvert, il ne te reste plus qu'à faire profil bas… OU adopter une stratégie afin que ton bien-aimé sauve l'honneur. Reste à savoir ce que ton instinct te dicte… C'est tout, pour le moment._ »

Tandis que la voix de l'Auteur s'éteint progressivement, les regards se braquent sur Snow, dont les yeux brillent d'une lueur légèrement sournoise. Zelena comprend alors que les confrontations promettent d'être plus virulentes que prévu, ce qui, étrangement, la réjouit. Une Reine blanche moins innocente, plus vicieuse… Voilà une idée qui satisfait l'instinct sadique de la sorcière, perpétuellement écœurée par l'esprit rose-bonbon des Charming. Snow se lève brutalement et intime l'ordre à son mari de la suivre. Tel un zombie décharné et mourant, ce dernier obéit. Alors qu'ils quittent la pièce, un brouhaha curieux s'installe, chacun allant de son commentaire sur les récents événements. A cet instant précis, la sorcière de l'Ouest voit Belle s'approcher d'elle. Immédiatement, elle sent une vague de jalousie l'engloutir. Dans le genre poupée écervelée, on ne fait pas mieux. Ou pire. Ses yeux bleus limpides, sa voix douce, son teint érotiquement blafard, ses habits de femme mûre, son air sage, Zelena ne parvient toujours pas à comprendre comment la jeune bibliothécaire a pu avoir autant d'influence dans le cœur du Ténébreux. Sa rivale s'assoit près d'elle, sans gêne.

\- C'est fou, hein…

Alors qu'elle vient à peine d'ouvrir la bouche, l'aînée des Mills ne peut empêcher le soupir d'agacement se faufiler entre ses lèvres, trouvant sa nouvelle voisine immédiatement et irréversiblement idiote.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est fou ?

\- Le secret de Snow… Je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas vierge, mais bon…

Tiens, tiens... Curieuse à l'excès, la sorcière rousse met soudainement son animosité de côté, juste un instant, afin de questionner plus longuement l'ex-servante, peut-être plus informée qu'elle n'en a l'air.

\- Vous saviez ?

\- Disons que Ruby me racontait souvent les détails croustillants de leurs escapades, lorsqu'elles fuyaient Regina.

\- Ruby ?

La jeune bibliothécaire désigne la bimbo brune aux cheveux rouges d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ha oui, la louve…

\- C'est cela…

Tandis qu'un silence inconfortable naît entre les deux femmes, Zelena observe son interlocutrice. Elle paraît nerveuse, les doigts tremblants, les yeux fuyants. La demi-sœur de Regina le sent, quelque chose cloche. Vicieusement, elle se rapproche de Belle.

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous souhaitez me dire très chère ?

\- Non, non… Enfin… Je me dis que… Enfin, c'est compliqué comme situation, je ne sais quelle attitude adopter, à qui donner ma confiance…

Zelena n'en croit pas ses oreilles… Belle, l'innocence incarnée, la pureté, la douceur insupportable de cette communauté, serait-elle en train de…négocier ?!

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre…

Belle inspire profondément, attirant plus encore l'attention de la sorcière d'Oz.

\- Bon, je vais jouer franc-jeu. Regardez autour de vous, Zelena. Voyez-vous, certains vont fonctionner par binôme : Snow va jouer à fond pour que David l'emporte, August n'hésitera pas à mettre quiconque sur la touche afin de sauver son père, Killian et Robin seront capables de tout et du pire pour protéger Emma et votre sœur...

\- Il y a aussi votre amie Ruby…

\- Ruby, Lily et Rumple sont plus que malins. Elles, elles joueront de leur charme. Quand à lui, il jouera de son esprit fin et stratège.

\- Mais vous avez Will...

\- Ouais, enfin, je n'en sais rien… Je le connais à peine.

Zelena éclate de rire.

\- Et, du coup, vous voulez me faire confiance à moi ?

\- Vous êtes seule, tout le monde vous déteste, personne n'a confiance en vous.

Le rire de Zelena s'interrompt subitement. Elle comprend. Finalement, la bibliothécaire est beaucoup moins stupide qu'elle n'y paraît...

\- Je ne vous demande pas de NE PAS trouver ce que je cache, juste d'attendre un peu. On pourrait « avancer » ensemble. Vous savez, je suis lucide. Je sais bien que je suis une proie facile. Personne ne me craint. Mais vous, vous êtes intelligente. Et je sais comment attirer la confiance d'autrui. Nous pouvons être complémentaires. Si nous nous protégeons mutuellement jusqu'à un certain point, nous pouvons aller loin. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, je veux ce que l'Auteur a promis.

Zelena saisit la portée des paroles de son ennemie et sait que la stratégie de Belle est logique : en toute discrétion, elle la protégera des « bons » tandis que la rousse lui épargnera les stratégies des « vilains ». Elles se communiqueront les informations. Jusqu'à la fin. Et si cela fonctionne correctement, elles pourraient atteindre le gain final et Zelena n'aurait plus qu'à trouver le secret de son « alliée » pour l'emporter. Cette stratégie est tentante…

\- Cela n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Et les binômes semblent fragiles.

\- Pas tous… Certains auront des solutions de rechange.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Regardez Emma, elle a Killian, mais s'il échoue, elle ne sera pas seule…

\- Ses parents ne lui seront d'aucun secours. Ces idiots semblent avoir des dispositions bien douteuses.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Snow ou David.

\- Non ? Alors de qui ?

\- De Regina.

\- Regina ?

\- Oui. Elles sont plus proches qu'il n'y paraît.

Zelena jette un regard à sa sœur, en pleine conversation avec la Sauveuse. Quelque chose la frappe.

Leur harmonie.

Leurs regards semblent apaisés, comme si elles étaient naturellement à l'aise l'une avec l'autre. Les gestes assurés, leurs corps communiquent de façon détendue, ce qui déplaît fortement à la sorcière de l'Ouest. Et si Belle avait raison ? Et si Regina et Emma devenaient des alliés naturels, une confiance aveugle liant leurs deux cœurs? La voix de Belle interrompt les pensées de Zelena.

\- Écoutez, je ne sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Et je ne vous aime pas non plus. Mais, je vois la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Je me dis que vous avez besoin de moi et que j'ai besoin de vous. Du moins, pendant un certain temps. Alors, vous en pensez quoi?

Zelena observe Belle, attirée par l'appât du gain. Elle soupire, tiraillée par la haine, tentée par la ruse. Elle se penche doucement, loin de toute attention.

\- Marché conclu…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Comme vous venez de le constater, Belle n'est pas si innocente...**

 **Concernant le moment entre Emma et Regina que je vous avais promis, je l'ai repoussé, pour suivre le bon déroulement de l'histoire. Mais promis, cela viendra, soyez patient... :)**

 **Le chapitre prochain (posté dans la semaine) sera riche en rebondissement: un secret découvert, une règle enfreinte... etc. Un plein de surprise! :P**

 **Merci encore mes loulous!**


End file.
